Semana de Deslices
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Todos hemos tenido alguna vez un mal día, en que todo lo que decimos y hacemos parece estar planeado para avergonzarnos a nosotros mismos. En cambio para Yokozawa, parecía que lo suyo venía a por mayor... /Trifecta/OS/


¡Hoola!~ ¡entro por primera vez a este hermoso fandom! ·3· y con nada más ni nada menos que la pareja que logra hacerme babear eternamente: ¡Trifecta!~

¡Espero sinceramente que les guste!~

* * *

Yokozawa Takafumi estiró sus extremidades y oyó el crujir delicioso de estas. Miró al reloj de su computadora, todavía quedaban al menos cuatro o cinco horas para que aquel día terminara por fin. Yokozawa normalmente no andaba todo el día asechando el tiempo, era algo normal para él darse cuenta que su horario había terminado siempre unos minutos demás, pero precisamente hoy estaba algo… ansioso. Mentalmente se reprendió por esa palabra, él era un hombre en sus veintitantos, no debería usar ese lenguaje, pero era bastante real que "ansioso" era el sentimiento con seguridad. Yokozawa había prometido a Kirishima Hiyori que aquel día prepararían unas magdalenas de té verde para la abuela de ésta, con una receta que habían visto recientemente en un programa de cocina. No iba a admitirlo, pero había practicado con antelación la receta para no echarla a perder estando con Hiyori. Por lo que ella le había dicho, sería un regalo sorpresa para su abuela, no quería que por su culpa arruinaran el presente. Hiyori le había confesado en secreto que aquella había sido en realidad una idea de su padre, pero al ser él un inadaptado para todo lo que fuese culinaria, lo más que pudo ofrecer como ayuda fue comprar los ingredientes y una linda envoltura para cuando estuvieran listos. Sonrió un poco para dentro, aquel tipo de verdad lograba divertirle con su inutilidad.

Más aquella sonrisa fue reemplazada rápidamente con un lánguido suspiro, no era la primera vez que se encontraba pensando de esa manera tan… cariñosa, respecto a Kirishima, pero hoy ese simple hecho dejaba un amargo sabor en su boca. Esa misma mañana ambos habían tenido una pequeña riña, pero que sin saber cómo, se había ido de las manos. Yokozawa sólo había reaccionado como de costumbre cuando él intentó un acercamiento indebido dentro del ascensor, había dejado muy en claro que esos roces no le parecían _del todo _mal cuando estaban solos, pero en su lugar de trabajo era una rotunda negación, sin embargo Kirishima torció sus palabras con gran habilidad y las dejó ver como que todavía estaba reacio acerca de su relación. Primero pensó que estaba bromeando, pero su cara, mezcla de dolido y enojo, dejaba entrever que era muy serio. Takafumi sabía que dejar las cosas malentendidas de esa forma nunca era bueno, pero ni siquiera llegó a poder decir una réplica en defensa cuando el ascensor se llenó. Y no pensaba discutir esos temas en frente de nadie, jamás. Durante las siguientes horas trató de hallar un momento para hablar, pero recordó que todos los departamentos parecían estar abarrotados de trabajo esa semana, por lo que fue imposible encontrar un bache de siquiera cinco minutos. Ni siquiera él mismo había tenido mucho tiempo, en realidad.

_El primer desliz para comenzar la semana._

—Yokozawa-san, ¿está ocupado? —Takafumi desvió su mirada hacia Henmi, quien traía su cara más estresada de lo normal y unos cuantos papeles en sus manos.

—No, ¿qué sucede?

—Estos son los nuevos informes que llegaron de la campaña publicitaria para la serie animada de Yoshikawa Chiharu, al parecer hubo un lote que llegó defectuoso a algunas tiendas y los empleados llamaron para decirnos que no podían venderlos en el estado en que estaban. Hicieron más pedidos de emergencia, pero el departamento editorial tardará al menos una semana en poder llevar a cabo el pedido.

Yokozawa cogió las hojas echándoles un vistazo. La mercancía había llegado en buen estado para algunas tiendas, por lo que el problema debía radicarse en algún otro lado. Era molesto, pero seguramente tendría que ser él quien moviera el culo hasta el departamento de edición e intercambiara varias palabras con todos hasta saber dónde se había quebrado la cadena.

—Me encargaré de esto, mientras tanto intenta averiguar si es posible distribuir entre las tiendas que hicieron el reclamo un mínimo de publicidad de las tiendas que sí recibieron el lote adecuado hasta que podamos reabastecerles —Henmi le miró algo sorprendido, clavando sus ojos firmemente y él notándolo de inmediato preguntó. —¿Qué tanto ves, tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—¡Ah, no! —se apresuró— es sólo que estoy algo sorprendido, Yokozawa-san. —Admitió, descolocando a Yokozawa.

—¿Sorprendido por qué?

—E-es sólo… es que, estoy seguro de que si esto hubiese sucedido hace unos meses atrás, usted ahora mismo estaría totalmente furioso y nos estaría gritando por nuestro trabajo incompetente—Yokozawa abrió su boca para replicar algo, bastante ofendido. Pero Henmi siguió hablando —, tal vez esos rumores de que estar con Kirishima-san le ha cambiado para bien, traigan algo de verdad. —terminó, riendo un poco.

Takafumi no quería admitirlo, no quería que esa mierda de rumores se estuviera esparciendo por toda la editorial, alguien un poco más inteligente que Henmi podría darse cuenta algún día que estar en tan íntimo contacto con Kirishima Zen fuera del trabajo no era algo tan normal, ir a comer a su casa, salir de vacaciones juntos, ser tan cercano a su hija, dormir en su apartamento. ¡Él se esforzaba mucho porque las personas no notaran su relación! Y no es porque le molestase, o le pareciera algo indebido como Kirishima había insinuado osadamente, ellos eran dos adultos en perfectas condiciones de hacer lo que quisieran, pero Yokozawa no consentía en absoluto el que sus compañeros de trabajo se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo para andar por ahí hablando de rumores de mierda, entonces supongo que podría darte algo más de trabajo para mantenerte ocupado —escupió ciertamente enojado ahora. Henmi se apresuró en una graciosa mueca. Ese sí era el Yokozawa que él conocía.

—¡En absoluto, me iré ahora mismo a continuar! ¡Lamento los problemas! —Y antes de que Yokozawa tuviera tiempo a nada, Henmi desapareció detrás de su escritorio.

Mierda, cuán entrometidos podían llegar a ser algunos. Presionó el botón del elevador y enseguida marcó el piso de ediciones. Estaban a finales del ciclo y lo que menos le apetecía era tener que batallar con Masamune, pero era obvio que tenía que comenzar desde el principio para averiguar dónde se había roto la cadena y una parte de las impresiones se había echado a perder. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a él, el deplorable ambiente estaba más deplorable que de costumbre. A Yokozawa casi le dan ganas de oprimir de nuevo el botón y largarse de ahí. Todos se veían guturales, decaídos, con el aspecto de quien no había tomado una ducha en días. Con pesar salió de la caja y ubicó desde ahí a Takano, quien estaba un poco más allá discutiendo por teléfono. Hacía buen tiempo ya que no le veía, pero no parecía haber cambiado en nada. Tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su típico carácter imponente. Él ya tenía muy claro que los sentimientos que alguna vez sintiera por Takano habían sido volcados a una única amistad y muy, muy contra su voluntad, debía agradecerle a Kirishima por ello. Hace tan sólo nueve meses se hallaba en un triste bar ahogando su despecho en alcohol, hoy día podía ser capaz de hablarle al culpable de aquella triste noche como si nada. Yokozawa realmente agradecía eso.

—Masamune, tenemos que hablar —Takano no había cortado su llamada y mientras hablaba a viva voz, al parecer regañando al que estuviera del otro lado, anotaba desenfrenadamente algo en un cuaderno.

—¡Es tu maldito trabajo hacerlo bien, no acepto quejas de un inepto inútil como tú! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos afecta tu jodido error? No me importa cómo lo harás ni si tienes que desfallecer en el intento, pero te aseguro que si no arreglas este desastre iré hasta allá en persona y te haré lamentar tu idiotez ¿¡lo entiendes bien?!

Los subordinados de Takano pasaban esquivándole, era claro que ese humor no era para tratarlo. Yokozawa casi sentía pena por la persona en la que Masamune se estaba desquitando. Colgó casi inmediatamente después de decir su amenaza, notándose realmente encolerizado.

—Si estás aquí para reprochar algo sobre el incidente de edición será mejor que te vayas, no tengo ánimos para soportar toda esa mierda —atacó sin darle tiempo a Yokozawa siquiera de hablar —. Ya hablé con el idiota que arruinó todo y dijo que intentaría solucionarlo lo antes posible. Algo acerca de un error virtual. Estoy muy ocupado, como puedes ver, así que si no tienes nada más que decir…

Yokozawa frunció sus cejas con esmero, la boca le titilaba peligrosamente. ¿Que estaba muy ocupado? ¿Y qué con él? ¿Tenía la pinta de estar cortando girasoles en un prado, acaso? había ido con las mejores intenciones de hablarlo como personas civilizadas, _de verdad que sí_ pero al parecer la estúpida actitud de Masamune no se había echado a perder ni un poco con el tiempo. Yokozawa chocó sus manos contra el escritorio, sobresaltando a algunas personas. No lo notó entonces, pero detrás suyo Henmi, quien recordó que tenía unos asuntos que hablar con Hatori, se sobresaltó bastante.

—No me importa qué mierda de métodos usaste para arreglar esto, pero el problema me afecta directamente ¿sabes? perdimos un montón de dinero en esas impresiones que muy probablemente no recuperaremos, ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa de eso? ¿AH? —Takano se había levantado de su asiento como si quemara para enfrentar a Yokozawa, dos pesos pesados chocaban en las últimas y más penosas instancias del final de ciclo, mientras los espectadores rogaban por un poco de sueño y coherencia para no desfallecer ahí mismo.

—¿¡ESTÁS INSINUANDO ACASO QUE ESTO ES MI CULPA!? —Vociferó con una latiente vena amenazando su frente.

—¡NO ES MI DEPARTAMENTO PRECISAMENTE QUIEN SE ENCARGA DE IMPRESIONES SABES!

—¡TE DIJE QUE YA RASTREÉ EL PROBLEMA Y LO NEUTRALICÉ, ASÍ QUE GUARDA TODA TU MIERDA PARA ALGUIEN QUE LE INTERESE OÍRLA, NO ERES BIENVENIDO EN MI PISO, LÁRGATE, AHORA!

Takano actuaba como un completo niño, haciendo enfuriar más a Yokozawa, quien consideró muy seriamente el lanzarle un libro por la cabeza para ver si sus neuronas por fin se reacomodaban debidamente. Entendía totalmente que la culpa no había sido _completamente_ suya, aquel ciclo particularmente fue muy malo para todos, demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo para todo. Muchos autores se habían atrasado con las entregas ralentizando el trabajo de todos los departamentos a su modo. Pero Yokozawa de ninguna manera podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Takano entendiera que ese _sí_ debió haber sido su trabajo. Él debía supervisar esas cosas antes de que pasara a mayores instancias y afectara económicamente a la editorial, como ahora pasaba. Además de que, bueno, sentía ganas de desquitarse un poco también.

—¡TÚ NO PUEDES DECIDIR QUIÉN ENTRA Y QUIÉN NO, IDIOTA! —escupió cogiéndolo por la solapa de su camisa.

—¡LO ESTOY HACIENDO AHORA ¿VERDAD?! ¡LÁRGATE, IMBÉCIL!

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE?! —Ediciones Esmeralda tembló, sintiendo el ya de por sí cargado ambiente muchísimo más pesado ahora. Podrían jurar que hasta se les dificultaba respirar más, Kisa, tirado en el piso bajo una manta de libros, pedía socorro. Pero Ritsu, que era el único más cercano a él con un deje de consciencia restante, acababa de colapsar sobre otra pila de libros. Kisa había perdido toda esperanza de vivir. Henmi se ocultó detrás de Hatori, quien parecía haberse dormido con los ojos abiertos.

La ruda pelea entre Yokozawa y Takano se hubiese extendido sin problema alguno por varios minutos, pero el repique de vibraciones en el bolsillo de Yokozawa le pausó toda ira. Soltando a Masamune con enojo, cogió el móvil con fuerza reconociendo el nombre de la llamada. Algo desconcertado, olvidando su cólera inaudita de milésimas atrás, respondió no sin cierta sorpresa en su voz.

—¿Hiyo? Aún me queda un rato más para salir todavía, ¿necesitas que compre…?

—_¡Oniichan! _—La voz alarmada y llorosa del otro lado le paralizó, Hiyori respiraba con dificultad por el incesante lagrimeo. Yokozawa sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba de súbito.

—¿Hiyori? ¿Sucedió algo, estás bien? —Takafumi no pudo evitar que su voz sonara totalmente alarmada, aunque sabía que debía guardar compostura no sólo por ella, sino porque todavía se hallaba en la oficina. Takano no perdió detalle de sus reacciones.

—_¡Oniichan! ¡papá, papá no despierta! ¡le llamé muchas veces pero no responde, creo que tiene fiebre, pero no puedo moverlo! _—Hiyori se oía muy agitada y su voz estaba muy aguda, Yokozawa sabía que estaba muerta de nervios. Pero, tristemente, él ahora no estaba en un estado muy lejano. ¿Que no despertaba? ¿No podía moverlo? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Esa misma mañana cuando se vieron Kirishima parecía estar bien… no, lo que es más, ¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta su casa? Creyó entender que estaba confinado con toneladas de trabajo en su oficina. Quería calmar a Hiyori pero sus palabras se habían esfumado rápidamente.

—¿Fiebre, dónde está él ahora? —Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Takano miraba a Yokozawa, mucho más serio ahora. Él no lo podía ver, pero su cara había perdido color.

—_Está en el suelo, lo encontré así cuando llegué de la escuela y creí que se había dormido como otras veces, pero… él no despierta y no sé qué hacer, su cara está muy roja Oniichan…_ —La vocecita se iba haciendo cada vez más entrecortada, el gimoteo era lo único que Yokozawa podía escuchar ahora.

¿Se habría desmayado? ¿Kirishima se había sentido tan mal como para llegar a ese extremo y no fue capaz de decirle una palabra? ¿Le hubiese dicho de no haber discutido? Ese maldito imbécil orgulloso, Yokozawa luchó para no enojarse, no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta qué demonios sentía en este momento, para ser justos. Sin mencionar que estaba la pelea de por medio, una dudosa y horrenda culpa le estaba asfixiando ahora. Hiyori le llamó otra vez por el móvil y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no había hablado en un rato. ¡Pero no podía hablar! Estaba paralizado, sus manos sudaban frío y su cabeza se había puesto en blanco, tal vez su cara demostrara un poco del pánico que estaba sintiendo porque Takano le llamó fuertemente, reaccionándole.

—Iré enseguida para allá, seguramente él está muy cansado y por eso no responde, no debes preocuparte por eso. Aunque sería bueno que le prepararas algo de comer para cuando despierte ¿no crees? ¿Hiyo, puedes preparar gachas de arroz para tu papá? —La voz de Yokozawa temblaba, pero por fortuna ella no lo notó. La escuchó dudar un poco pero aseguró que lo prepararía de inmediato. Se oía ligeramente más calmada. —Eso es, tu padre tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hija, Hiyo. Estaré ahí lo antes posible, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme.

—_Muchas gracias, Oniichan…_

El teléfono colgó la llamada del otro lado, sin embargo Yokozawa no podía apartar el aparato de su oído. Pensaba que debió de haberse visto horriblemente mal, pues Takano no dejaba de preguntarle qué había sucedido. No pensó realmente sus palabras, no se puso a calcular que si decía más de lo previsto alguien podría sospechar algo, realmente Yokozawa no estaba habilitado para hacer ninguna deducción ahora mismo.

—Kirishima… Kirishima colapsó en su casa, al parecer tiene fiebre y no responde. Hiyori está muy preocupada… tengo… tengo que ir ahora mismo. —Dijo eso, pero la realidad era que sus piernas se habían vuelto inútiles. Masamune reaccionó mucho más rápido que él, importándole poco el que estuvieran al límite del ciclo.

—¿¡Y qué mierda estás haciendo aquí entonces?! ¡Te llevaré en mi auto, apresúrate y mueve tu culo! —Takafumi le siguió con una carrerilla torpe para alcanzarle en el ascensor, Takano ya había cogido sus llaves con agilidad.

Y en ese preciso momento la personita oculta tras el dormido Hatori, se convirtió sin saberlo en su segundo desliz semanal.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Yokozawa Takafumi, de veintiocho años de edad, pudo ahora volver a respirar con normalidad una vez más. En la amplia cama matrimonial, Kirishima Zen descansaba inconsciente, con un paño frío en la cabeza para calmar la tempestuosa fiebre que le asediaba.

Siendo un poco extremistas, Yokozawa podía asegurar que sintió su alma enfriarse cuando al abrir la puerta con la llave que tan pocas veces había usado, Kirishima estaba con seguridad desmayado en el suelo a los pies del sillón. Supuso, quizás él trató de llegar hasta el sofá y recostarse aunque sin mucha suerte. Su cara ardía y estaba muy colorada, se reprendió incontables veces por no haberlo notado más temprano. Trató de moverlo un poco pero era claro que Kirishima le superaba en musculatura, por lo que sólo fue gracias a la ayuda de Takano que finalmente pudieron acostarlo en la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y empapado en sudor, no lo pensó dos veces antes de coger una camisa del armario y cambiársela de inmediato.

Y el que Takano le viese hacerlo, paso a paso, gesto a gesto, podría sin dudas considerarse como el tercer descuido de aquel único día.

Tras comprobar con horror que su temperatura llegaba casi a 40º, puso el paño a remojar en agua con hielo. Si no funcionaba con eso lo intentaría un poco más duramente, colocándole únicamente hielo. Cuando por fin dejó la habitación encontró a Hiyori hablando cómodamente con Masamune, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo tardó, pero fue el suficiente como para que ella le ofreciera un té que al parecer él había aceptado con gusto.

Luego de cerciorarse que Hiyori se quedara tranquila, la convenció de quedarse unos días en la casa de su abuela, asegurándole que él cuidaría de su padre. Ella al principio se negó como esperaba, pero la rebatió diciendo que a Kirishima no le parecería bien que faltara a clases por quedarse a cuidarle. Sólo entonces ella desistió; tras darle un beso en la frente a su papá y de indicarle a Yokozawa que las gachas de arroz estaban en la conservadora, se despidió de él también. Takano se había ofrecido a alcanzarla a casa de sus abuelos de camino a la editorial para que Yokozawa se quedara tranquilo, también después de ofrecer si necesitaba algo más.

—Masamune —llamó, deteniéndole antes de salir —, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy…

Takano le miró fijamente, incomodándole un poco. Pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa luego.

—No hay por qué, hacía rato que no veía a Sorata así que fue bueno en parte para mí también—sus palabras no tenían nada oculto detrás a oídos de Hiyori, quien aguardaba por Takano en la puerta, pero para Yokozawa tuvieron repercusiones agigantadas.

No había caído en cuenta de que Takano todavía no sabía que Sorata ahora vivía con los Kirishima, tampoco podría usar una excusa barata como que lo había dejado unos días a causa de su trabajo, porque resultaba bastante claro que todos los juguetes, su almohada para dormir y demás, estaban perfectamente distribuidos en toda la extensión de la casa. Además Sorata expresaba claramente su cariño por Hiyori y lucía con honor aquel listón celeste en su cuello que ella misma le había hecho. Se puso realmente nervioso, pero no halló palabras para contestar, así que simplemente guardó silencio. Pero como quien dice, quien calla otorga. Y Yokozawa había otorgado sin saberlo la correcta afirmación para las conjeturas de Masamune. _El cuarto desliz, Yokozawa. _Agitó su mano en son de despedida y Yokozawa vio desaparecer a ambos tras la puerta. Estaba seguro de que Takano le acecharía a bromas y cargadas en el trabajo más tarde, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar —al menos un par— como pago por su ayuda de hoy.

Corroborando su reloj, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que se fue precipitadamente de la editorial. ¿Cómo explicaría esa tremendamente inapropiada conducta? Dejándose echar un momento en el sofá, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Henmi, quien respondió pocos tonos después.

—_¿Yokozawa-san, está todo bien?_

—Sí, lamento haberme ido de esa manera, tuve una emergencia… familiar —bien, Takafumi. Bien. Deja perfectamente claro que tu emergencia familiar es Kirishima enfermo. Recuerda decirle muy claramente, que tu _emergencia familiar_, es Kirishima Zen, editor en jefe de Japun. —No creo que pueda regresar hoy, ni por lo próximo.

—_No se preocupe, nos manejaremos lo mejor posible para no darle más trabajo —_dijo Henmi con voz segura. Yokozawa quiso preguntar cuándo él había adquirido semejante actitud madura, pero eso no le haría ningún bien a nadie.

—Muchas gracias, disculpa por darte tantos problemas…

—_¡No tiene que disculparse! Se trata de usted, después de todo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ¡poner a prueba su entrenamiento! _—Henmi rió un poco detrás del teléfono, haciendo sonreír a Yokozawa. —_Informaré de inmediato que se tomará unos días de descanso, considerando todas esas vacaciones que tiene sin cobrar, supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente_ —dijo conciliador, aligerando enormemente el pecho de Takafumi. Debía considerar muy cuidadosamente el agradecerle a Henmi su trabajo, a veces no notaba que él hacía mucho en verdad.

—Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, intentaré ayudarte desde aquí —No le gustaba arreglar de esa forma las cosas, pero tampoco podía descuidar su trabajo. Aunque Henmi le tranquilizó diciendo que ellos podrían arreglárselas bien sin él. Mentiría si dijera que esas palabras dichas sin malicia alguna no le habían dolido.

—_Ahora mismo lo más importante es que Kirishima-san se recupere, ¡haga un buen trabajo cuidándole, Yokozawa-san!_

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que…?

—_¡Ah, lo siento, tengo que irme! ¡Adiós!_

Sorpresivamente y aunque ese podría contar fácilmente como su quinto desliz, Yokozawa no se hizo mala sangre por aquel comentario. Bien podría decirse que lo aceptó con orgullosa resignación o que estaba demasiado exhausto como para molestarse. Lanzó el móvil a un lado suyo y suspiró lánguido. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No iba a regresar a la editorial, eso era claro, pero… en la casa de Kirishima tampoco había muchas opciones. Sorata estaba dormido en su cama, Kirishima rozaba algún prado lejano de las alucinaciones, Hiyori no estaba. Ah… podría haberlo pensado un poco mejor y considerar que Hiyo se quedara, después de todo él estaba ahí también para cuidarla. Tonto Takafumi.

Una hora más tarde decidió que quizás podría comer un poco de lo que Hiyo había dejado preparado. Ya que al fin y al cabo, era acertado suponer que Kirishima no iba a despertar para aprovecharlo. A pesar de que reconocía que su estómago aclamaba por una comida más completa, sólo se sirvió dos cuencos de arroz y los acompañó con algo de té verde. Tomó una larga ducha luego de terminar, recomponiendo un poco sus energías. Ni siquiera llegaban a las once de la noche, pero Yokozawa sentía su cuerpo plomizo, lo atribuyó al choque de adrenalina desde la llamada de Hiyori.

Cambió el paño sobre la cabeza de Kirishima por tercera vez en lo que iba de la hora, estaba muy caliente ya. Con cuidado le volvió a tomar la temperatura y como esperaba, no había bajado casi nada. Kirishima se removía inquieto de a ratos bajo las sábanas, sobresaltándole, pero seguía profundamente dormido. Yokozawa tenía que ser honesto ahora mismo y admitir que estaba jodidamente preocupado, sin mencionar el plus de remordimiento por la pelea matutina que en ningún momento pudieron resolver. No dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que de no haber discutido, Kirishima probablemente le hubiese dejado saber su malestar. Aunque otra parte suya le consolaba diciéndole que aún en buenos términos, era muy difícil que ese terco hombre le dijera algo que podría preocuparle. Yokozawa recordó que un tiempo atrás, Hiyori había caído enferma con la misma velocidad que su padre y él le mencionó entonces que le sucedía con frecuencia de más niña. A lo mejor se trataba de algún gene familiar.

Esa primera noche Yokozawa no pegó ojo. Se acomodó en una silla exactamente al lado de Kirishima, se mantuvo entretenido con un libro que había empezado hace mucho y nunca hallaba tiempo para continuarlo. Cada media hora refrescaba el paño nuevamente, chequeaba su temperatura y acomodaba las desastrosas sábanas que se revolvían por todos lados con los movimientos bruscos de Kirishima. Takafumi no podía evitar el incesante reconocimiento de que, meses atrás, la simple sugerencia de encontrarse atendiendo así a Kirishima le hubiese hecho como menos, reír de lo absurdo. Quién le ha visto y quién le viera.

Al llegar la mañana, Yokozawa se reprendió no menos de tres veces el no haber considerado el descansar por lo menos una hora, sus ojos luchaban con fuerza para mantenerse arriba. Una buena taza de café negro le sería de gran utilidad. Encendió la cafetera cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a pitar. Primeramente pensó dejarle sonar y que la máquina contestara, pero el identificador de llamada tenía el nombre de la abuela de Hiyo, así que lo cogió no sin cierta pena en su voz.

—_Oniichan_ —Hiyo resonó alegre su voz del otro lado.

—Ah, Hiyo ¿cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, ¿y tú Oniichan? ¿Pudiste dormir algo? ¿Cómo está papá? _

Yokozawa se guardó el tentador comentario de hacerle ver que ahora volvía a llamarlo papá en vez de padre. Pasando por alto el hecho de que ella parecía sospechar con muy atinada gracia que él no había dormido en absoluto.

—Ha mejorado un poco, pero su fiebre es bastante alta todavía. Como sigue dormido no puedo darle ningún remedio de momento, así que es cuestión de paciencia —Hiyori al otro lado bufó pensativa, pegando de súbito un gritito agudo que retumbó en el oído de Yokozawa.

—_La abuela me contó que papá solía enfermarse así de pequeño, entonces frecuentaba prepararle un té de jengibre y miel. No sé qué será exactamente, pero ella dijo que le ayudaba mucho, no es muy complicado, ¿quieres que le pida que te enseñe a hacerlo?_

—Ah… bueno, supongo que no es una mala idea aunque no creo que… —Yokozawa iba a decir que si no podía despertarle para medicina, era muy probable que tampoco pudiera hacerlo para un té, pero la voz de una mujer madura hablándole le frenó de golpe. —B-buenos días señora…

—_Yokozawa-kun, encantada. Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de hablar antes, es una lástima hacerlo en estas circunstancias ¿no crees?_ —Ella soltó una suave pero elegante risilla, sin embargo Yokozawa estaba bastante nervioso. Esa era la madre de Kirishima. La madre de su _amante_. Su amante _hombre_. Respondió algo torpe, reprendiéndose segundos después por lo estúpido que había sonado. Él era una persona adulta y muy inteligente, pero ahora había sido degradado por sí mismo a la altura de un adolescente que han pillado en acción. La mujer procedió tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras, a detallarle cómo preparar la infusión. No tenía ningún misterio oculto, de hecho se oía bastante sencillo, Yokozawa tendría en mente hacerlo la próxima vez que empezara con síntomas de gripe.

—Muchas gracias, lamento molestarla con algo como esto…

—_¡Oh, pero qué dices! Yo soy la que debería disculparse, estás haciéndote cargo de mi tonto hijo enfermo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sabes, de niño él solía enfermarse muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era todo un dolor de cabeza. En ciertas oportunidades fue tal que debimos internarlo en un hospital, yo siempre vivía preocupada por él, pero ese niño tonto no hacía más que callar todo. En la escuela tenía problemas de conducta y era citada por los maestros incontables veces, con su padre ya no sabíamos qué hacer para enderezarlo, era desesperante. ¡Por eso creímos que nuestras plegarias fueron oídas cuando Sakura-san apareció! Al principio nadie lo notaba, pero Zen comenzó a hablar más de sí mismo, nos decía cuando se sentía mal o estaba molesto por algo y ya no enfermaba tanto, sus notas nunca mejoraron sobresalientes, pero pudo terminar la escuela sin problemas_ —ella rió un poco, como si aquellas palabras le evocaran demasiados recuerdos—. _Cuando ella murió, creí que Zen jamás se recuperaría ¿sabes?, siempre se veía tan decaído, volvió a callar y hasta descuidaba a la pequeña Hiyo, con su padre pensamos que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a verlo así por siempre, ya que nunca mostró interés en conseguir una nueva novia o casarse, ni siquiera algo casual. ¡Volvía a ser el mismo mocoso que daba dolor de cabeza!_ —exclamó ahora sonando irritada. Takafumi no pudo hallar momento para interrumpirla, el relato le había pillado por sorpresa, él conocía la historia que Kirishima le había contado, pero oírlo de parte de su madre tenía un sabor algo… distinto. Se sentía amargo, la incomodidad en su pecho crecía y no entendía del todo por qué. ¿Sería acaso porque estaba escuchándola decir lo mucho que había amado a su fallecida nuera? Kirishima y él ya habían hablado de este tema, pero era algo que todavía le molestaba. Sabía que no podría reemplazarla nunca y ese tampoco era su plan, ambos acordaron que esos recuerdos no eran algo que querrían borrar. Pero… dolía un poco. Sí, dolía bastante.

—_Sin embargo todo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo cuando tú apareciste, Yokozawa-kun._

Él se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había dicho? El corazón latía rapidísimo de súbito, los nervios afloraban una vez más.

—¿C-conmigo?

—_Sí, estaba muy sorprendida al principio, cuando Hiyo vino muy emocionada a decirme que Yokozawa-san era una persona muy cercana a su padre. En un principio creí que se trataba de una mujer, sin embargo la pequeña Hiyo empezó a llamarte "Onii-chan". Me alegré mucho al oírla, mi tonto niño había hecho un gran amigo, algo que jamás hizo en la secundaria. Entonces, cada vez que Hiyo venía a casa, me hablaba horas y horas de su querido Onii-chan. Zen también me habló mucho de ti y se mostraba tan radiante de tenerte que creí que me pondría a llorar, ¿sabes? Porque… _—Yokozawa enmudeció, no sabiendo si culpar a sus nervios extremos porque estaba emocionado, o conmocionado. ¡Cómo se supone que se debe responder a algo así! Ese estúpido de Kirishima, ¡por qué diablos tuvo que hablarle a su madre de él! ¡Era su culpa que estuviera tan ridículamente nervioso ahora! —… _no le había visto así de radiante desde que Sakura-san estaba con vida. _

Fueron ínfimos pero eternos los segundos que sus cuerdas vocales se petrificaron tras oírla, anonadadas por la confesión. Sorpresa, adrenalina, nervios. No sabía qué mierda era exactamente, de lo que sí tenía plena certeza era que sus manos temblaban ridículamente y estaba a sólo un paso de una arritmia severa. Se obligó a responder rápidamente pues había callado ya mucho tiempo, pero su voz se oyó tan patética que dio lástima.

—Yo… no creo que deba poner tanto mérito en mí… no hago gran cosa, a decir verdad, yo no…

—_Yokozawa-kun_—interrumpió, con una dulce, muy dulce voz—, _dejo a mi hijo a tu cuidado._

Las manos tiemblan, las piernas tiemblan y la cara arde. Las palabras se esfuman y la sangre corre carreras en sus venas. No sabe qué responder, no _entiende_ qué responder. Así que simplemente, responde lo que siente. Bajito, más agudo de lo que planea y mucho más tembloroso de lo que recordara.

—Sí… muchas gracias… por todo.

Y una pequeña y lejana vocecita resonó en su cabeza, al grito de _"sexto desliz, Takafumi."_

Ella no estaba hablando de dejarle a cargo a su hijo enfermo, por lo mismo que Yokozawa no estaba respondiendo a esa pregunta. Ambos entendieron muy bien a qué se estaban refiriendo.

—_Fue todo un placer poder hablar contigo finalmente, espero que podamos repetirlo en otro momento. Si necesitas algo más, sólo llámame, no sientas pena, eres un chico muy lindo~ _—La mujer rió entusiasmada tras el teléfono, contagiando una sonrisilla en Yokozawa, quien aceptó amablemente. Tras despedirse, él se quedó al lado de la máquina, incapaz de relacionar correctamente la información. Él sólo cogió una llamada y preguntó la receta de un té, ¿cómo es que había terminado de esta manera? ¿La madre de Kirishima le había dado su bendición? No, más importante, ¿cómo había hecho para saberlo? ¿Tal vez Hiyo era más perceptiva de lo que él creía? No, estaba seguro de que frente a ella habían guardado muy bien los papeles, entonces… ¿¡El instinto de madre era verdadero!?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el incesante chirrido de la cafetera a punto de explotar sólo le sumó otra aguja al dolor. La apagó de inmediato, ya no sentía tanto sueño como para necesitar ese café. …¿Debería contarle a Kirishima cuando se despertara?

No. En absoluto. Descartó la opción tan pronto como sus neuronas la analizaron bien. Se lo guardaría para sí mismo por siempre.

Sirviéndose una taza del café-que-no-necesitaba-pero-sí-quería, se instaló nuevamente en la habitación de Kirishima con su libro en mano. Ya le quedaba poco para terminarlo, sorpresivamente la trama era más romántica de lo que esperaba, pero cautivante sin dudas. Apoyó la taza en la mesilla y volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo, todavía estaba hirviendo. Pensándolo mejor recurrió a su medida extremista. Cogió la bolsa de hielo y la llenó para luego ponerla sobre la rojiza cabeza. Eso debería servir más. Acomodó las sábanas desastrosas, cambió su camisa otra vez empapada de sudor, chequeó la temperatura que, como esperaba, no bajó nada y recién entonces se predispuso a su lectura. Aquel día tampoco hubo mucha más acción.

Para la madrugada del viernes en el tercer día, Kirishima pareció recobrar algo de consciencia. Yokozawa, quien se veía espantoso con horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos y más pálido que de costumbre, incapaz de hacer que las duchas quitaran ese rastro innegable de falta de sueño, le trajo una botella con bebida energética para que bebiera en vez de agua, le sería de mejor utilidad para recobrarse más rápido. Kirishima estaba flojo y medio desorientado, pero se ubicó bastante bien en poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si toda Marukawa hubiese dormido arriba mío por semanas —Dijo, tenía la voz carrasposa y algo frágil, pero era gran señal que no hubiese perdido su sentido del humor. Al menos sabía que esa parte de su cerebro no se había freído por la fiebre. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste por fiebre. Hiyo te encontró y se asustó mucho, así que me llamó. Bebe esto, es medicina.

Kirishima extendió una fugaz mirada al hombre, se veía algo irritado. Dejando la botella en la mesilla amagó con levantarse y ese simple movimiento le dio vueltas el mundo. Sólo entonces notó lo débiles que estaban sus extremidades, las piernas a duras penas lo sostuvieron cuando se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó, indignado con la imprudencia que ese hombre podía tener.

—Al baño, quiero tomar una ducha, me siento pegajoso y horrible. ¿Mi enfermera quiere ayudarme, acaso? —Burló haciendo exaltar a Yokozawa, pero él sólo se limitó a entrar al baño y nada más. Takafumi casi lo había olvidado, pero ellos _supuestamente_ estaban peleados. Tal vez… ¿tal vez Kirishima seguía molesto?

No, no creía que fuese tan rencoroso. Habían pasado tres días ya, ni siquiera contaba con que lo recordara bien. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo que Kirishima se duchaba para preparar el té que la abuela de Hiyo le había enseñado. Tuvo minutos de sobra para dejar la taza al lado de la cama y volver a la cocina para prepararse un café cargado antes de que Kirishima hubiese salido del baño, mucho más reluciente sin dudas. Él observó la taza humeante con curiosidad mientras una sonrisita le fue robada. Sorpresivo fue sin dudas cuando al degustar el primer sorbo un sabor nostálgico envolvió toda su boca, trasladando su cabeza a un lugar muy alejado de esa habitación. Se vio a él, de niño, completamente cubierto de gruesos edredones y siendo inspeccionado con cuidado por su madre. En las manos de ella una taza colorida con la misma infusión que ahora calentaba todo su pecho. Aquel sabor y aroma únicos le regalaron una calidez que le hizo sentir mucho más recuperado en segundos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Métete en la cama, ahora.

Takafumi ordenó llegando con su propia taza calentando sus manos. Ni se molestó en disimular el tono demandante en su oración, él no había pasado noches en vela cuidándole para que volviese a empeorar. No en su presencia.

—Oh, ¿mi enfermera está preocupada acaso? —Yokozawa ignoró la tonada jocosa y se sentó en la silla que venía siendo su lugar de descanso en los últimos días. Kirishima tampoco dio mucha pelea, todavía se sentía como la mierda, así que se ubicó fácilmente en la comodidad de su cama. Todo su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato recordándole sin pena lo deplorable que estaba.

Takafumi no estaba seguro de si él seguía enojado o si lo había olvidado, pero podía asegurar que él _sí_ seguía molesto. Molesto porque no había tenido la decencia de decirle que se sentía enfermo, lo suficiente como para desmayarse y por ese mismo descuido preocupar a la pequeña Hiyo. Molesto porque le había dejado con las palabras en la boca en el ascensor. Molesto porque el muy bastardo no entendía su manera de expresarse y le había hecho sentir jodidamente culpable por algo que _no era así_. Molesto porque por su ridículo orgullo había descuidado preciosos días de trabajo en la fecha cúlmine. Y por sobre todas las cosas, molesto porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, no fue capaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo que Kirishima estaba en malas condiciones.

Molesto, era poco.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, mi estómago está horrorosamente revuelto, creo que si llegara a probar bocado ahora lo más seguro es que termine vomitándolo.

—Con un simple no era suficiente —exclamó con una cara asqueada que hizo sonreír un poco al enfermo hombre.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? —Takafumi le miró sin entender, pero se dio cuenta por la forma en que lo sostenía que se estaba refiriendo al té.

—Tu madre me enseñó a hacerlo. Llamó para ver que su tonto hijo siguiera con vida, ella es otra de las personas que preocupaste con tu imprudencia, por cierto.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre? —Ignorando con habilidad olímpica el clarísimo reproche, pareció centrarse en otro acontecimiento más importante para él. Kirishima sabía que Yokozawa nunca antes había hablado con su madre, y en parte temía por ello. —No dijo cosas innecesarias, ¿verdad? Tiene facilidad para hablar de lo que no debe —Se oía de pronto más ansioso, hasta preocupado se atrevería a decir.

Takafumi prefirió por sobre todo su orgullo y moral obviar el decirle su pequeña charla, así que le tranquilizó.

—Sólo me dijo cómo hacer el té. Después no dijo nada que no supiera ya, como que eres un tipo irresponsable y un verdadero dolor de cabeza, así que despreocúpate.

—Bien… eso es bueno. Supongo que está aprendiendo a manejar ese mal hábito suyo. —Kirishima lució de pronto mucho más relajado, dedicado a terminar el delicioso té en sus manos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, uno algo incómodo si se ha de ser honestos. Mientras Kirishima daba sorbos intermitentes, Yokozawa fingía leer el libro que sostenía. La terquedad en los dos no les iba a dejar ser el primero en dar el paso, pero la realidad era que tanto uno como el otro querían hablar de aquel pequeñísimo asunto en Marukawa. Que Kirishima recordaba _muy bien_. Y contra viento, aguas, sudestadas y tornados, increíblemente Takafumi fue el primero en ceder tras el correr de los minutos. Después de todo, ya se había hundido a sí mismo durante los últimos tres días y con qué velocidad, un par de metros a su fosa no iban a matarle.

Flanquearlo como niña no era su estilo, no podía endulzar sus palabras para hacerlo sonar menos tosco. Y teniendo en claro que Kirishima estaba pensando lo mismo que él, simplemente encaró el asunto de frente. Aunque, claro está, una acelerada de corazón fue inevitable.

—No soy reacio a mi relación contigo.

Zen alzó su mirada, pillado en sorpresa en palabras francas. No esperaba que fuera a ser _tan_ directo.

—No es que no crea en tus palabras sabes, es sólo que en algunas ocasiones me es difícil de verlo —dijo tras unos prudentes segundos. Yokozawa tardó un poco en su respuesta también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya sabes. Desde un principio supe que no ibas a ser un amante acaramelado ni cursi ni todas esas cosas, parte de eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti—admitió con toda sinceridad, logrando que la cara de Yokozawa se encendiera con violencia. —, pero resulta bastante desesperanzador el que en todo este tiempo sienta que no haya logrado nada en ti.

Takafumi abrió sus ojos, enmudecido. Sentía su pecho ardiendo pero de una forma muy incómoda, exasperante. Las manos temblaban con intranquilidad, bamboleando disimuladamente el libro. ¿Kirishima pensaba de esa manera? ¿Siempre lo habría hecho? Se sentía tan raro de repente… mientras él se esmeraba con carne y alma a ocultar lo mejor posible el hecho de que tenía una mera cercanía con su persona, Kirishima se sentía así. Tan… tan… ¿tan qué? ¿Solo? ¿Triste?

—Pues discúlpame por no ser tan expresivo —rugió a la defensiva. Él nunca fue bueno en esa clase de cosas, pasó gran parte de su vida enamorado de un tipo que rozaba lo asocial y su relación más profunda recaía en el sexo ocasional. Se acostumbró a no demostrar demasiado lo que sentía como una defensa a él mismo, para no resultar herido por tonterías. ¿Cómo podría cambiar tantos años acostumbrado a eso en sólo un par de meses?

—No es eso —se apresuró Kirishima, viendo por dónde venía la cosa. —, no pido que cambies tu forma de ser, sería totalmente irrazonable pedirte algo así. Lo que digo es que a veces—dudó. Por una fracción de segundos imaginó que su siguiente oración sería tomada por un lado equívoco, pero aún así la dijo—… siento que el único que quiere que la relación avance soy yo…

Qué acertado estaba en su suposición. Takafumi reaccionó veloz, cerrando con fuerza su libro. Lo apoyó con las mismas ganas sobre la mesa que bamboleó la taza fría de café. Se levantó con más energía todavía, cogió dos prendas del armario y perdió su figura en el baño sin decir nada. Kirishima estaba casi seguro de que Yokozawa se iría en ese mismo instante. Con una incómoda sensación dejó su taza vacía en la mesilla, ocupándose nuevamente de sentirse como la mierda. ¿Quién diablos le mandaba a discutir esas cosas cuando su cuerpo estaba en tan miserable estado? Buscó refugio bajo los edredones, cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose disfrutar de un buen par de insultos a sí mismo por idiota. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, no debió haber dicho aquella frase. A pesar de sus propios reproches, notaba varios cambios en la actitud de Yokozawa en lo que a él se refería, fue demasiado estúpido de su parte decirle lo que le dijo.

Mucho.

—Hazte a un lado.

Kirishima abrió rápidamente sus ojos, a tiempo para distinguir a Takafumi con su ropa de entrecasa abriendo las sábanas y acostándose con ímpetu. Su cara no mentía, estaba a tres galaxias de desprevenido. Takafumi se acomodó ignorándole completamente, al tenerle tan cerca Kirishima pudo notar por primera vez las marcadas ojeras y la palidez en su cara. La idea le golpeó de pronto, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estaba dormido? ¿qué día era hoy? No, lo que es más, ¿Yokozawa le había estado cuidando todo este tiempo sin dormir?

Si era así, decir que se sentía como el imbécil más apto a presidente era un ínfimo comienzo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte. Voy a dormir hasta que esté listo para soportar todas tus mierdas y si se te ocurre hacer alguna tontería mientras lo hago me encargaré personalmente de enterrarte ¿me oíste?

El rugido del oso de Marukawa era voraz. Kirishima se encontró un tanto intimidado, pero no lo suficiente como para acatar la amenaza.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Dije que cerraras tu boca.

—Escucha, no fue mi intención que…

—¡Maldición, ya cállate! Sólo una, ¡una! —Yokozawa le miró, totalmente irascible. —escucharé una sola petición, así que piensa con mucho cuidado. Te dejaré elegir una única cosa que te demuestre que voy tan en serio como tú, así que junta esas pocas neuronas funcionales y elige cuidadosamente.

En blanco. ¿Era eso un sentimiento aceptable? Porque en este instante, Kirishima era la clara prueba de lo que eso significaba. Treinta y dos segundos le tomó procesar la pregunta, dos segundos acomodar la sonrisa embobada en su cara y sólo uno preparar su voz para responder.

—Debes llamarme por mi nombre y dejar que yo lo haga también, sin importar dónde estemos o frente a quién.

Yokozawa frunció su ceño, volviendo a posicionarse bajo las sábanas con gesto irritado.

Nunca jamás admitiría que fue para disimular el fuego escarlata en su cara.

—¡De acuerdo! Ahora cierra la boca de una vez y déjame dormir.

Kirishima sonrió amplio. ¿Medicamentos? ¿Quién necesitaría eso para mejorar cuando se tenía a un irresistible tipo como ese a su lado? Yokozawa era la mejor enfermera del mundo, ¡si hasta podría jurar que todos sus malestares se habían evaporado!

…No, bueno, no todos. El amor era algo muy hermoso sí, pero por el momento no podía sanar un fuerte resfrío como el suyo. Persiguiendo la forma de su acompañante, quien ya estaba ridículamente dormido (vaya uno a saber qué tan exhausto debió haber estado para hacerlo con tanta rapidez), le abrazó bajo las cubiertas imitándole el paso minutos después.

El día tres finalizó con una bonita leyenda en negrita en los sueños de Yokozawa: _Séptimo desliz_.

Siendo que el día viernes fue cuando Kirishima recobró el conocimiento, la feliz pareja que ahora se acostumbraba a llamarse por el nombre de pila, tuvo dos días enteros para descansar y terminar de recuperarse antes de regresar a la editorial el día lunes. Hiyo había vuelto a la casa al atardecer del domingo, con un mensaje privado para Yokozawa de parte de su abuela que decía el esperar con muchas ansias conocerle en persona ya que al parecer, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Sorata había salido del lugar en el que se mantuvo escondido todo el tiempo que Takafumi cuidó de Kirishima para recibir a Hiyori con todo su amor, ronroneándole y enrollándose en su pierna. Takafumi había olvidado por completo que Sorata estaba en la casa, era una fortuna que el gato hubiese tenido comida para alimentarse solo.

El lunes que regresaron a la editorial fue alentador. Las aguas ya habían calmado y el ciclo volvía a su etapa armoniosa. Aunque para Yokozawa no fuese tanto así, pues en su escritorio una enorme pila de hojas le aguardaba. Al verlas lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a buscar con la mirada a Henmi, quien trataba de ocultar su nerviosa cabecilla tras una pila de libros.

—L-lo siento mucho Yokozawa-san, ¡tratamos de encargarnos de su trabajo en verdad! P-pero fue mucho más del que imaginamos —se disculpó completamente apenado, antes de que él siquiera emitiera palabra. —, aunque no sea un consuelo, la peor parte es que en realidad aligeramos muchísimo esa pila… ¡No sé cómo puede trabajar todas esas cosas usted sólo, Yokozawa-san!

Takafumi suspiró, la molestia asomándose nuevamente en su cara. Cogió un par de hojas y en cuestión de segundos empezó a delegar los trabajos, los empleados corrían de un lado a otro para acatar bien las órdenes.

—Yokozawa, veo que decidiste regresar —la voz de Masamune le hizo voltear, encontrándole con un par de hojas en su mano y una sonrisa que olía a burla. —¿Cómo está todo?

—Masamune. Todo está muy bien, gracias, como verás estoy atiborrado de trabajo así que si no tienes nada más que decir…

—Oh, pero qué modales son esos para la persona que te ayudó en un momento de dificultad —Bingo. La jocosidad en la voz de Takano hizo temblar su columna vertebral, sabía muy bien por donde estaba tomando rumbo. —, te ves muy relajado, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana, eh?

Un ligero movimiento involuntario bajo su ojo y el fruncir de su ceño eran la muestra más explícita de que las palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

—¿Cómo está Kirishima, ya se mejoró?

—Sí, está completamente recuperado, su idiotez sigue intacta. Tengo mucho por hacer así que si me disculpas…

—Fue una fortuna que hayas tenido la llave de su apartamento ¿no es verdad?, no todos los amigos tienen esas cercanías —calor rojizo asomando su cara. Takafumi no hizo a tiempo de inventar un buen contraataque a esa observación. —. Onodera y yo hemos estado juntos durante casi un año y aunque vivimos uno al lado del otro él no me ha dado una copia de su llave. Ustedes dos deben de ser realmente cercanos. Sin mencionar claro que hasta sabes la ubicación exacta de su ropa, ¿pude distinguir algunas tuyas, o fue sólo mi imaginación? —Takano Masamune era un as cuando de intimidar gente se trataba, lo estaba dejando muy en claro. La fresca burla en su voz, su estúpida cara que derrochaba diversión, ¡él estaba disfrutando demasiado de su momento!

—Que tú seas un incompetente asocial en el cual la gente no puede confiar lo suficiente como para darle una copia de su llave a un año de estar saliendo no es culpa mía. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, ya puedes irte, vamos, vete.

—Qué poco agradecido. No estoy aquí por diversión —sí cómo no—, traigo el informe de daños del incidente de la semana pasada.

—Entonces sólo déjalos ahí y lárgate. —un buen grupo de personas rodeaban a Yokozawa a la espera de otra orden, lo que hizo que su irritación sólo se acrecentara. Maldición, demasiado estrés para comenzar la semana—Henmi —el pequeño muchacho se sobresaltó ante el imperativo de su nombre.

—¡S-sí!

—Estos documentos son el margen de ganancias de la última edición de Japun, envíaselos a Zen para que haga una comparación con los de la anterior y tráemelos de nuevo. No te pierdas en el camino, todavía tengo mucho para hacerte correr. Tú, recoge esas carpetas y…

Silencio. Yokozawa frenó su mandamiento para observar con el mismo desconcierto que el grupo de personas le miraba a él. Murmuraban tratando sin nada de éxito el parecer discretos, ¿qué mierda hacían, tenía monos en la cara o qué? ¿Acaso había dicho algo en otro idioma?

—Con Zen… ¿se refiere a Kirishima-san?

Oh. Por supuesto.

Las sirenas de alarma sonaron con fuerza, se necesitarían dotaciones de bomberos para apagar el fuego en la cara de Yokozawa. Sentía que podía incendiar todo lo que tocara ahora mismo. Las risitas femeninas no le ayudaban a apagarlo, precisamente. Más bien resultaban un peligroso combustible.

—¿Conoces a algún otro con ese nombre que trabaje en Japun? ¡Muévete, vamos! ¡No creo que tengas permitido perder tiempo con todo este trabajo que tú mismo dejaste pendiente!

La carcajada de Takano a sus espaldas no fue de ayuda en lo más mínimo. Masamune reía tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que pequeñas lágrimas asomaban la comisura de sus ojos, él golpeaba la mesa como si eso le diera el aire que ahora le escaseaba.

—¿¡DE QUÉ MIERDA TE ESTÁS RIENDO MASAMUNE?! ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Pero Masamune no se calló. Su carcajada duró mucho rato y cuando al fin se hubo detenido, su pequeño desliz (_octavo_ desliz, para ser exactos), estaba en boca de todo Marukawa. Como si el hecho de que llamara por su nombre de pila a Kirishima fuese a detener el mundo. Pero lo que Yokozawa desconocía, era que en realidad el jugoso rumor se había expandido con tanta rapidez porque al igual que él, en el piso de ediciones Japun el jefe editorial andaba hablando a los cuatro vientos de su querido _amigo_, Takafumi, y de cómo éste le había cuidado mientras estaba enfermo.

Fue el alimento de ediciones Zafiro para muchas, muchísimas e incontables fantasías, que, dentro de lo realista, no estaban ni un poco equivocadas.

En el descanso para almorzar que esta vez se tomó más de dos horas después, Yokozawa sentía que había realizado todo un mes de ediciones él solo. Anheló su cama mullida y una bienaventurada ducha caliente. Después de descansar unos días la rutina laboral destrozaba cualquier energía en su cuerpo. Tenía hambre, como pocas veces hoy Yokozawa tenía las mayores ganas de devorar su almuerzo, más todavía siendo que Hiyori lo había preparado para él y todo lucía más que delicioso. Allá por el tercer bocado, la paz que disfrutaba en aquella vacía oficina de conferencias se derrumbó.

—Te estuve buscando, _Takafumi,_ parece que coincidimos nuestros horarios ¿eh?

Él le miró, la molestia, irritación y más molestia derrochaban por sus ojos. La boca a medio tragar y los palillos alzados a centímetros de sus labios. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo tenía un radar para encontrarle o qué?

—¿Ese es el que Hiyo te hizo a ti? ¡no es justo! Tiene muchas más cosas que el mío —refunfuñó al mejor estilo infantil mientras robaba exitosamente un camarón frito bajo la mirada acusadora de Yokozawa.

—Tú tienes que comer ligero todavía, la gente que sí tiene que trabajar y se cuida para no enfermar puede disfrutar de un almuerzo mejor —golpeó los dedos de Kirishima, tratando de hurtar una pequeña salchicha pulpo. —¡Come del tuyo!

Zen chasqueó su lengua y desenvolvió su caja, ciertamente Yokozawa comprobó que Hiyori era una niña muy estricta en dietas, todo el almuerzo en sí era de una persona enferma. Arroz blanco, una salsa muy ligera y sólo tres pequeños camarones fritos. Sintió compasión de sólo mirarle, así que a regañadientes le regaló un poco de su comida mucho más abundante. Kirishima le sonrió pero pretendió no verle, se concentró en seguir comiendo.

—No me has saludado hoy, _Takafumi._

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Te saludé esta mañana.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Yokozawa sabía muy bien a qué se refería, ese maldito idiota. ¿Por qué no pudo elegir otra cosa? ¿Cómo cocinarle, por ejemplo? Eso hubiese sido mucho más sencillo.

—Sería estúpido saludarte ahora, estamos hablando hace rato —rebatió mirándole con obviedad. Sin embargo el hombre tenía una persistente sonrisa en su cara que le hizo casi atragantarse.

—¿Oh? ¿así que necesito un motivo para que digas mi nombre? —Algo se oía raro tras su pregunta, Takafumi lo sabía y ni siquiera amagó con intentar responder. Pero Kirishima puso en marcha su plan sin esperar nada.

Cogió la cabeza de Yokozawa y le plantó un profundo beso, él pareció renuente pero cedió en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Idiota, vas a hacer que tire la comida! —la pobre excusa sólo logró que Kirishima cogiera la caja y la dejara descuidadamente por ahí. Se hallaba más divertido como para ocuparse de eso ahora.

El calor de su boca inundaba la ajena, disfrutando el sabor restante de su almuerzo. Logró que Yokozawa se pusiera de pie y con el mismo impulso le empujó hasta toparse con la pared, el mejor sostén de todos. Ahondó más su beso, envolviendo la resbaladiza lengua que se prestaba con ganas a jugar. Si Kirishima hubiese sabido que lograría todo aquello únicamente peleándose en el ascensor, lo hubiese hecho hace rato ya. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Takafumi y lo apretó juguetonamente, haciéndole chillar.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo en un lugar como este?! —Sus palabras no eran convincentes ni para sí mismo, pues la excitación con las que logró decirlas derrumbaron toda credibilidad.

—Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa, Takafumi —rió él, abriéndose camino por el cierre de su pantalón. —sabes, mi madre habló conmigo hoy, me contó de la pequeña charla que tuvo contigo hace unos días. Dijo que tanto ella como mi padre están muy contentos con el asunto.

Yokozawa sintió palidecer, mas fue sólo un mero sentimiento, pues su cara dispersaba lava por doquier. Lo maldijo no menos de cien veces, no menos de doscientas. Aferrado con fuerza a sus hombros y entre medio de un caliente y húmedo beso le era difícil hasta pensar con claridad. No pudo decir nada, claro que no, si ni palabras coherentes se le ocurrían. Kirishima gozaba la situación con el mismo gusto que Takano, ¿se habría convertido en el bufón del pueblo acaso?

Tenazmente, Kirishima logró su cometido únicamente cuando usó su mejor combinación de lengua-manos. Ahí, recién entonces, entre pequeños suspiros su nombre se escapaba tímido. Yokozawa colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Zen y le obligó a llevar un paso más profundo el beso. Mandó a todo lo que su cerebro pudiera pensar al cuerno, estuvo toda una semana destruyendo su propia imagen a base de torpes deslices, ¿qué daño podría hacerle una mancha más al tigre?

—Entonces la conferencia de esta tarde se llevará a cabo aquí en la sala D, todo está en orden sólo debemos procurar que…

—_Z-Zen… no… ¡aah!_

Onodera enmudeció logrando un extraordinario récord en desorbitar sus ojos más rápido que nadie, su mano en la perilla de la puerta quedó ahí, quietita. Su cuerpo se había vuelto esfinge. Detrás suyo y viendo el por qué de su reacción, Takano riendo un poco cogió a la estatua-Onodera y la arrastró cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

—E-e-ese… ese… e-era Yo-Yokozawa… ¿K-Kirishima… Kirishima…? Yokozawa… Kirishima… e-ellos e-estaban… b-beso…

—Sí, sí, es una bella historia de amor al igual que nosotros.

Yokozawa no contaba con que esa mancha podría ser mucho más grande de lo que creía. Aunque lo razonó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que: si pudo dejar que Henmi le viera y oyera completamente horrorizado por la salud de Kirishima; dejar que Takano le viera entrar, cambiar y atender a Kirishima como si fuera su esposa, decirle a Henmi que su emergencia familiar _era_ Kirishima, afirmarle a la madre de su pareja que estaba saliendo con su hijo y llamar por su nombre de pila al mismo sujeto en frente de todo el departamento financiero, el que Onodera y todo Marukawa si debía ser se enterara de su relación, no era el fin del mundo.

Después de todo, la única que faltaba era Hiyori.

Y no es como si ella no lo supiera ya.

* * *

Bueno bueno, me quedó un poco más extenso de lo que creí (?) ¡de corazón espero no se hayan aburrido leyendo! ;3;

Amo mucho, muchísimo, **_demasiaaado_** esta pareja y no sé de dónde cogí la idea para crear algo así, ¿fue muy tedioso? ._. en verdad espero que no

Se aceptan críticas buenas y malas, siempre y cuando recordemos que la educación es básica para amarnos entre todos (?)

¡Un enorme saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer!~


End file.
